Nightmare
by XLadySnowX
Summary: Drabble. Jessica has a nightmare. JessicaxJasper. Completely AU – and you guessed it – one-shot. Jessica’s POV.


**Title: **Nightmare

**Pairings: **JessicaxJasper

**Summary: **Drabble. Jessica has a nightmare. JessicaxJasper. Completely AU – and you guessed it – one-shot. Jessica's POV.

**Warnings: **Graphic violence.

**Rating: **T, to be safe.

**Timeline: **None in particular. AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Notes: **Drabble, one-shot, AU.

**Author: **Read, review, tell me what you think! Enjoy! Yay!

**The first Jessica/Jasper story!**

**---**

_All around me, a war raged. Darkness was imprisoning me. No matter how hard and fast I tried to run away from the fighting around me, I couldn't seem to escape it. And I couldn't find __**him. **__I knew he was here, somewhere, and I wanted to take him away from this war. I didn't want him to be harmed. Not my angel._

_The sounds of bullets firing into the night were all I could hear – that, and the shouting of the men all around me. I ran through the dirt that now covered most of me, as I dodged a few more men with firearms._

"_Please!" I tried to scream over the noise. "Please! Help me! I can't find him!"_

_An explosion sounded, and the impact made me fall to the ground, face in the mud. I coughed and jerked away from the ground, staggering, and continued on. Tears poured down my cheeks as I grew more and more desperate with each step I took. I couldn't find him anywhere – what if he was-? What if he was-? I couldn't even think the word. My heart gave a painful twist, so agonizing I let out a small cry, my pace becoming faster._

_I leapt over a the low barb wire fence, as a plane passed me overhead, dropping a bomb eighty yards away from me. Once again, I staggered, but I did not fall this time. I refused to. I had to find my beloved in this battleground, and take him away to safety with me._

"_Move, move men! Come on!" I heard someone's voice shout out, and I heard a few soldiers pass me. I looked at them hopefully, gasping for breath, but I let out an angry cry when I saw none of them were who I was looking for._

"_PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed at them, but they ignored me. They just kept running away, as bullets followed them from the "other side". Another explosion; more shouting. I put my fists to my temples, tears pouring down my face._

_Why couldn't it just stop?_

"_Man down, man down!" I heard someone from behind me. A hand wrapped itself around my heart, and squeezed all the breath out of me. _

'_No, no, no, no! Please don't let it be him!' I turned the direction of my running towards the three men who were observing a body lying on the ground. I staggered over to them, hardly daring to breathe. And upon inspecting the body, I fell to my knees as I felt myself lose all my breath. My heart hurt. My head spun. I was going to die. Nobody could live feeling this much pain…_

_My stomach was ice. My veins were ice. My brain was ice. _

_My heart was ice._

_  
Jasper lay, choking on his own blood on front of me. Bullet holes dominated his chest, seeping blood. Perspiration dripped down his face, and he was as pale as death. He shook violently, as our eyes met._

"_Whitlock? Can you hear me?" One of the soldiers asked. I tried to push them aside to collapse beside him. But I just went straight through the soldier. I fell to Jasper's side, as they got up and abandoned him._

"_NO!" A bloodcurdling scream came from my throat. "NO! COME BACK AND HELP HIM!"_

_Jasper coughed more blood, and I cried out, sobbing hysterically. I tried to stop the blood with my hands, putting pressure on the wounds. But it didn't do anything. He just kept bleeding out, all over me._

_So much blood._

"_Oh baby," I cried, tearing a hand away from his wound to wipe my vision, so I could see him properly. Blood smeared my face, but I didn't care. It was all over my hands, all over my body. Blood, sweat, tears and dirt. But I didn't care. All I cared about was him. I'd only ever care about him. "Please stay with me."_

_He was looking at me with those eyes. The eyes he always looked at me with. Adoring. Loving. Trusting. Passionate. Those eyes that I loved so much, staring at me with that expression I loved so much. The eyes I loved so much that would soon be blank, expressionless – dead._

_He reached feebly for my hand, trying to speak to me, but he choked against on his blood. It covered most of his face – that, and mud, and charcoal. I reached down and wiped as much of it as I could away without making his face dirtier than it already was. I took his weak, delicate hand in my own and held it to my heart._

"_Stay with me." I begged him. "Don't you dare leave me. Stay with me."_

"_Jessica…" My name escaped his lips, and I marveled in how wonderful it sounded. But despite this, I quietly shushed him. Another bomb went off, and he groaned._

"_Shh, don't talk honey, its okay…"_

"_Jess…" He tried again, before his body jerked violently. I shrieked and clutched him desperately as he gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He shuddered with a vengeance, and I cried out again._

"_I love you!" I shouted over the noise. "I love you, Jasper! Don't leave me! Please don't die!"_

_I could've sworn I saw him smile a little at these words, before he jerked again, and his head fell to the side, eyes closing shut. He chest stopped rising and falling raggedly. It was still. _

_Everything was quiet to me now. I couldn't hear the background noise. I couldn't hear anything, but the sounds of my heart breaking in half. I raised his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles, pressing it against my cheek. I tried to keep together, as best as I could, but then the pain was too much. I tried to stand up as I gently let his hand go._

_I lost track of time. Who knows how long I'd been standing there, staring at him? At his lifeless body, that would never hold me again. At his lifeless face that would never smile at me again. At his lifeless lips that would never kiss me or say my name ever again._

_I realized I was holding my breath. Silently, I wished for death. I felt no desire to live. Jasper died, and he took my will to live. Left me with life in hell. I reached out for him feebly again, but my legs buckled beneath me as I heard a vampire roar, and I fell into the black abyss of the ditch below…_

_---_

"Jessica? Jess?"

I felt cold hands trap my face. Cold, comforting, familiar hands. This isn't real, I reminded myself. This has to be a dream.

"Hey… come on… open your eyes…" The soft voice beckoned me into consciousness. My heart beat raced, as I opened my eyes, hardly daring to believe it. But there he was. In all his beautiful glory, towering above me was Jasper Hale.

I gasped and threw myself at him, not caring about the careful lines he'd set out for us since we'd started this relationship a year ago. All I cared about now was him holding me. He was alive! He was alive!

"Are you alright?" he stroked my hair softly as I buried my face in his chest. Tears fell from my eyes – tears of happiness – tears of relief. Pure, unaltered relief. My heart beat against his chest.

"I am now." I whispered.

"That felt like one hell of a dream. I'm sorry. But you smelled so good I had to hunt… I'm sorry I left you alone."

I concentrated on breathing, and the feeling I had in my heart right now.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're here." I said, but my voice was muffled by his shirt.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to my hair.

"Silly creature." He muttered. He lay back down on the bed, out of the covers, as I lay against his icy chest. Tears still seeped from my eyes, but they were still tears of happiness. I was exhilarated. I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered to him in the darkness. I clutched to his shirt again, as if to make sure he was still there, and I wasn't just imagining him.

He chuckled again.

"I love you too, Jessica." He stroked my cheek softly with his cold fingertips, "More than you'll ever know," and then started to stroke my hair. "Now go back to sleep." He cooed, using his power to relax me.

And it worked, but it was unnecessary. With him around, I was always content. I always felt safe, protected. Whole, complete. Loved.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

---

**Me and my random, spur of the moment stories. But you gotta love 'em. They help put me in the mood for writing. Also, you'll all be glad to know that I'm almost finished the next Chapter of Averse Entwine! Yay! **

**I only recently became a JessicaxJasper shipper, because I LOVE Jackson Rathbone and I loved Anna Kendrick in the Twilight movie, so I thought they'd make a good alternate couple to Bella and Edward. But yes, this was just an idea in my head after I listened to the song "One" by Metallica.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think! And don't forget, this was supposed to be completely AU, and it was only a drabble! Review, please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
